This invention relates to a treating method for imparting hydrophilic property to the surfaces of hydrophobic polymer substrates having carbon atoms bonded with a single hydrogen atom in their molecules.
As the treating methods for imparting hydrophilic property to the surfaces of hydrophobic polymer substrates, there are several known methods such as corona discharge treatment and surface grafting treatment using radioactive rays. In the former corona discharge treatment, however, the hydrophilic property is insufficient so that the use of the method is restricted. In the latter method applying radioactive rays, the treatment becomes expensive since it be indispensable to employ safety measures. In addition, the polymer substrates themselves are subjected to some influences and their properties are causes to vary, and therefore, the disadvantage of narrow utility cannot be avoided.